Sly Little Bastard
by Reyemlessord
Summary: Ever had troubles fighting Gaffgarion? You needed to fight him at Golgolada Gallows, outmanned and possibly overpowered. Not to mention where he isolates Ramza and your team gets pummeled outside the castle gates of Lionel. Let's not even start with his defection at Zeirchelle Falls... Oh wait, you can change his job AND take his items? REALLY! Rated T for Gaffgarion's swearing.


A/N: Been itching to write something about FFTactics: War of the Lions, and I guess this is what I had in mind first.

Well actually, no. I had actually read this similar (and nice, very very nice) fic from Matt Perrett, and decided to make my own.

If you were to play a game over and over again you would have memorized every level on said game.

For a game like Tactics, anything could happen.

Let's just say... that you can _manipulate_ certain things for an easier victory.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions belongs to Square Enix. This strategy belongs to a person (can't quite remember his/her name) whose thread I once read a few years back.

* * *

**SLY LITTLE BASTARD**

* * *

In war, one cannot simply win with brute force alone. Cunning and wit are needed to effectively rout your enemies while having as little casualties on your side as possible.

Some tacticians would seek the prophecies or diviniations of "prophets" and "oracles". This usually ends with the former shaking their heads in disbelief and silently scolding themselves for even thinking of doing such a thing.

Strategies are not only needed in wartime, they can also be applied in the simplest of things.

Such as slowly eating your food to prevent indigestion, maintaning your stamina during a marathon, sleeping early because you need to wake up early the next day, or even in a game of chess.

Chess usually has more repetition than strategy in actuality. You would be using the same tactics that you had used in the past, to capture the king of your enemy before he/she manages to capture yours.

Repeating one thing over and over again will slowly but surely make you remember how you manage to do it every time, without much thought.

If you were to fight the same person who uses the same tactics over and over again in a game of chess, by about ten games you would have already predicted his/her every single move.

And as they say, knowledge _is_ power.

* * *

"What in the bloody hells are ye talkin' about?" A brown-armored man with a white-as-snow moustache raised a brow in irk, strapping his blade at his side.

"It was merely a suggestion" A younger man sporting short yellow hair gave his elder a genuine smile.

"Yer not plannin' on any payback are ye?" The old man narrowed his eyes, his voice full of doubt "I mean from the time that I sent ye and Lad to a near death expe-"

The blond man laughed "Oh come now Gaffgarion, the past is the past"

"I ain't buyin' this farce-" The old man, Gaffgarion, turned around and took his leave.

"Come now, old man!" A third voice entered their conversation.

The man, who was slightly taller than the blond wore a brown cap and had a mess of brown hair underneath. He also wore a chainmail and a brown long-sleeved shirt under the metal article of clothing. He wore a pair of matching leather boots and gloves and had brown leather pants. He placed both of his arms on the shoulders of Gaffgarion, and prompet the old man to look at them.

"Yer in this too, ain't ya Lad?" His voice had come out like a growl, irritation clear on his face.

"Ha, it's just to change the atmosphere, yes?" The man with the brown cap, Lad, had smiled at Gafgarion, mimicking the blond.

"Atmosphere? Ha!" The old man slapped Lad's hands away "I have no idea what you lil' bastards are plannin'-" He turned away and continued to walk the opposite direction "-But I'll have none of it!"

"Ah, Gaffgarion!" The blond man shouted, going after the older man.

"Ye really want me to be a Black Mage, eh?" Gafgarion had stopped in his tracks, and presented a question to the blond without looking back.

"Why, yes" The younger man smiled.

"I'll have you know-" The old warrior turned around and crossed his arms "-That swingin' around this blade of mine isn't the only thing I can do"

The blond had raised a brow at this, but he quickly caught on.

"Ye think I was already a man slaughtering machine when I was born?" Gaffgarion chuckled, his face softening a bit "I was required to train as a Knight, a spear-wielding jumping idiot, two other professions which I strangely wanted to forget, and lastly, a Black Mage"

The Fell Knight opened his right palm, showing the blond man a small flame, it had a darker tinge to it, but it was still a flame.

"I see..." The younger man stared into the fire, only to be shook out from his trance when the older warrior had extinguished the flame.

"Can ye at least tell me why in the bloody hells you want me to be a Black Mage, Ramza?" Gaffgarion asked, curiosity replacing his irritation.

"Well, just as Lad had said-" The blond man, Ramza, had smiled once more "-It would do us a great deal of change in the atmosphere"

"Bah, fine" Gaffgarion rolled his eyes "I'll go along with yer little game"

As the Fell Knight had said this, Ramza's smile had just grew larger.

* * *

After a night of rest in Araguay Woods, Ramza and his companions had decided to continue their trek towards Zaland.

At their way towards the castled city, they had come across Zeirchele Falls in which Ramza and company had caught up with Delita and Ovelia.

Greetings aside, Gaffgarion had defected to the enemy, because his contract had proved loyal to the Order of the Northern Sky.

"No hard feelings boys" Gaffgarion smiled, slashing at the air using his staff.

...

...

...

Yes, his staff.

When he had noticed that no infernal blade had come out from the ground to impale his enemies he looked at his right hand and widened his eyes in surprise.

He clenched his staff "Ye... SLY LITTLE BASTARD!" Gaffgarion screamed at Ramza, in which the blond man smiled back.

"No hard feelings _indeed_"

* * *

A/N: And that finishes this quick work of mine!

Sad to say I didn't get to a thousand words, which is usually my minimum quota.

Well anyways, much like Matt Perrett's fic, Ramza here successfully convinced Gaffgarion to change to a weaker class, for well, an easier time to fight him (and to remove him of his dastardly disgusting Shadowblade skill).

Unlike Matt Perrett though, I had decided to make Gaffgarion a Black Mage, because technically, Black Mages have lower base health than White Mages, making them easier to kill.

Hope you all had a good read!

Good day and cheerio!


End file.
